Engines powered by hydrocarbon fuels are used in almost every automobile, aircraft, boat and industrial internal combustion engines. Insofar as such type of fuels are of a limited resource, there is a continued effort to improve the efficiency of the use of the fuels in engines. When new developments are made to improve the engine performance as a function of the amount of fuel used, less of the hydrocarbon resource is used and the engines operate in a more cost effective manner.
In addition, improvements continue to be made to engines and engine apparatus to reduce the undesirable emissions and thus improve the quality of the environment. Computerized emission controls, catalytic converters and other apparatus are standard apparatus used on engines to reduce the undesirable emissions.
Many types of aftermarket apparatus are available to improve engine performance, both as to fuel efficiency and reduction of the hydrocarbon content emitted from the exhaust. The sales of such apparatus depends on the exposure to the public of the apparatus, such as advertising, as well as the reputation of the apparatus developed in connection with its actual use. As with many consumer items, the purchase of the same involves convincing the consumer that the item is cost effective and functions in the manner claimed. As noted above, the standard way to expose consumers to the aftermarket apparatus is by advertisement, word of mouth and testimonials. While this is somewhat effective, it would be extremely beneficial if consumers could visually see the benefits of the operational characteristics of the aftermarket apparatus under actual working conditions.